A New Style of Entertainment
by Maddymadmad29
Summary: Halt, Will, Gilan, and Pauline are looking for something to do. I was board. REVIEW! I need new ideas of what to do next if you wish for me to add more chapters!
1. Monopoly

Halt, Gilan, Will, and Pauline were sitting in Halt's room in the castle. They were doing nothing. Gilan and Will were visiting Halt and Pauline because, being at faraway fiefs, rarely got to see each other.

"How about we play a board game?" Will said out of the blue.

"What in the world is a board game?" asked Halt.

"I don't exactly know. . . it just sort of popped into my head."

"Well, we can't play it if you don't know what it is, or how to play."

Suddenly, a flat box appeared on the table with the word "Monopoly" on it.

"I think that's what it is. Let's go check it out." Will walked over to the table and opened the box. On the top, was a slim paper that was labeled "directions". "I think this will tell us how."

Halt came over and studied the directions. "Okay. I know how to play now." He took a black board out of the box and unfolded it. He then took out four little statues and gave one to each of the others, including himself. He also took out two dice. "We start here," he said. "Then one of us would roll the dice, and move the amount shown on the dice. Like so."

Halt took the dice, gave them a little shake in his hand, then poured them out onto the table. On one dice, there was two white dots. On the other, there was five. "Seven," he said. He moved his piece seven boxes. He landed on a box that said,

**Hong Kong**

**$500**

"Oh, and I forgot, we each get two $500s," he handed out that amount to each of the players, "two $100s," he did so again, "six $20s," and again, "five $10s," and again, "five $5s and five $1s. Now, if I wanted to buy the hotel, I would pay the amount shown and put it in the bank. And I am deciding to buy it. Um. . . Will, you go now.

So Will went and landed on a Monopoly card. He picked it up and got a get out of jail free card.

"We all know you'll be needing that," said Gilan.

"Hey!" said Will.

"Just saying."

The game went on and on, till it was Halt's turn and he went to jail.

"Don't feel bad Halt," said Gilan, "we knew you and Will were going someday."

Halt gave him a glare that could kill.

Finally, after three hours of continuous play, Pauline had all the money and won. She had big grin on her face, for the entire game she had been behind.

"How'd you do that?" asked Halt.

"Talent," she replied.

**Wow, that was long for me! Sorry I didn't have the board game assessable to me so I looked up the rules online. I might do more chapters, though. I will only do so if you REVIEW!**


	2. Wii Bowling

After the four were done playing Monopoly, they decided to play another game. So, they went out and bought a Wii. They brought it home, got it set up and decided to play bowling.

Pauline, being the lady, went first. She swung her arm back, then swung it forwards again. On the screen the ball shot forward and knocked down all but one pin.

"Yes," muttered Halt to himself.

"What was that?" asked Pauline.

"Nothing," he replied.

It was still her turn and she went again. She twisted her arm at the last second and the ball rolled half way down the lane when it made a sudden turn to the right, heading strait for the single pin.

The crowed cheered on the TV and "Spare" was written in big letters on the screen. Pauline turned around to them and curtsied.

Next up was Gilan. He bowled and got a strike. He raised his hands in triumph and did a little dance.

"Now that's how you do it," he said as he handed the remote to Will.

Will swung his arm to and fro, but didn't let go of the B button until he had his arm all the way up. As the result, the ball trickled down the lane and, finally reaching it's destination, knocked down one pin. Gilan tried to suppress a laugh, for Will had tried so hard, but to no avail. Will went again, but dido-ed his last action.

Finally, it was Halt's turn. He swung his arm back and forth, but this time, he let go of B when his arm was all the way back, sending the ball back into the crowd. All the Miis jumped and span around. The three others laughed. Halt tried again but still couldn't get it. Pauline walked over and took the remote from Halt. She swung the the remote and got a strike.

Halt crossed his arms. "I never was really good with technology." he said.

When it was all over, Pauline had won again.

"What game are we playing next? I'm very eager to beat you at it."


	3. Clue

After playing Wii, the gang decided to play Clue. They set it all up, and began to play. Will put in the mystery cards. They all kept checking off suspects and weapons and rooms, until finally Pauline had all but thee boxes checked.

"I have the answers!" said Pauline as she handed Halt her card. Halt checked the mystery cards.

"That's it, Pauline. You can't play anymore," exclaimed Halt.

"Why not! I have such a enjoyable time defeating you."

"Well we don't."

"Sore loser."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Will you both _please _stop it?" shouted Gilan.

"We're moving on to the next game." said Will.

** Wow. That was SHORT. Well, I guess that would be because I vaguely knew how to play Clue and my internet was down. Anyways, if you have any suggestions for a game, tell me in a REVIEW! **


End file.
